


Stargazers

by driftingashes



Series: Analogical Fluff [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Books, Boys In Love, Cute, Dates, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Reading, Space Gays, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Logan laughs, bright and carefree and happy, and Virgil turns automatically towards the sound. Logan smiles at him, reaching over to grab his hand and yank him over. Virgil doesn't even have time to blink before he is swept up in the hurricane of Logan trying to dance with him. Logan's steps were even and smooth, and Virgil was just desperately trying to keep up, stumbling and stepping on his boyfriend's toes. And somehow, it was still perfect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033125
Kudos: 16





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is out of character on PURPOSE because I have very specific ideas about how I want this story to go and therefore people are mayhap just a tad different than their canon personalities. Roman, Patton, Janus, and Remus will show up eventually, and I'm contemplating Remy and Emile just for kicks.
> 
> ~Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door unlocks with a click, and both boys jumped. Virgil smirks, getting to his feet and holding the door open. "After you...?"  
> "Logan," Logan supplies hastily when Virgil trails off, raising an eyebrow.  
> "I'm Virgil."  
> "Like the poet?" Logan asks.

The day Virgil first meets Logan, he’s huddled on a bench outside the library waiting for it to open. Logan comes jogging over under an umbrella, rain streaking his glasses, and they share a brief tense but friendly smile.

"Do you have the time?" Logan asks. "It appears I left my watch at home. I apologize for bothering you."

Virgil glances at his phone. "Nine fifteen," he mutters, thanking his lucky stars that Logan hears him. "Library opens in five."

Logan smiles at him, more genuine this time. "Thank you."

"Are you new?" Virgil blurts. He would slap himself if he could; _why did he keep talking?_

Logan looks taken aback, but (thankfully) not offended. "Yes, I moved here a few days ago," he answers. "How could you tell?"

Virgil shrugs. "Just had a feeling. And all of the library regulars have the schedule for any given day and holiday exceptions memorized."

"Holiday exceptions?" Logan asks, perking up. "The town library is open on holidays?"

Virgil nods, and Logan does a tiny little dance, right there on the pavement. "Excellent. Thank you for informing me."

"Yeah, no prob."

The door unlocks with a click, and both boys jumped. Virgil smirks, getting to his feet and holding the door open. "After you...?"

"Logan," Logan supplies hastily when Virgil trails off, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Virgil."

"Like the poet?" Logan asks.

Virgil finger guns awkwardly. "That's me.”

Logan nods at him. “Pleasure to meet you, Virgil.”

“Uh, likewise. Yeah.”

Fortunately, Logan doesn’t seem to mind his stumbling, and asks if he wanted to sit together at one of the far tables.

”Sure,” he shrugs. “But fair warning, I have some stuff to finish up, so I have my laptop.”

Logan frowns. “Did you expect me to have a problem with you getting work done? That is, besides for the books, one of the main reasons people go to libraries in the first place.”

”Oh,” Virgil says, because his brain cells have officially gone on vacation. Half turned away and digging through his bag, Logan is...pretty. And distracting. And Virgil is very gay, and everything is fine.

Logan sends him a glance. “Are you alright?” he asks. “You're mumbling.”

Virgil jolts, shutting his mouth with a snap, then nods at Logan silently, flashing him a quick thumbs up. "Great, yeah, sorry. Got...lost in thought for a sec. I'm good."

Logan hesitates, studying him with slightly narrowed eyes, then looks back down at his book. "Do you come here often?"

Virgil freezes. "Yeah. Mostly for school. Why?"

Logan bookmarks his page and looks back up at Virgil, shifting almost nervously. "I hope this does not come across as weird, or, ah, creepy. I was merely wondering because I think it would be...nice. To see you again. if that is something you are comfortable with, of course."

"That would be chill," Virgil squeaks. "I...I mean, I'd like that. If you want to."

Logan relaxes. "Excellent. Do you have any particular time that you would be here?"

"Probably mostly in the afternoons. I have a morning shift at the coffee shop, and then I need to go home and feed my cats."

"Excellent," Logan repeats. "I must take my leave, my mother expects me back for my brother's birthday party, but I hope to see you soon, Virgil. It was very nice meeting you."

"Same here," Virgil breathes, watching as Logan sends him a final little smile and heads out the door, swinging his bag up over one shoulder.

"Logan," Virgil repeats under his breath, and smiles, reaching for his phone.

Patton picks up on the first ring. "Heya, kiddo! What's going on?"

Virgil smirks, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I think I made a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, look at Virgil and Logan forgetting that they coulD HAVE EXCHANGED PHONE NUMBERS BECAUSE TEXTING IS A THING DAMMIT- And yes, I completely understand that I'm the author and therefore am the one writing the story, but...seriously? They're disasters, and I refuse to take responsibility for the absolute gay panic that will follow in future chapters. I'm just writing this, I'm not, like, in CHARGE or anything. Ridiculous.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
